


Save me

by deadcandance



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcandance/pseuds/deadcandance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Hai pensato, per un istante, di dirgli la verità, ma dalle tue labbra sono uscite solo menzogne. Fa male anche sapere che lui morirà senza sapere che lo hai amato con tutto te stesso, non come un fratello, non come un futile amante, ma come qualcosa di più, nemmeno riesci a trovare una parola che possa descriverlo. Hai nutrito questo sentimento per tutta una vita, in silenzio, senza che nessuno sapesse o se ne accorgesse, non hai mai permesso che trapelasse, che destasse sospetto, hai giocato la parte del Maestro alla perfezione."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Save Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933892) by [deadcandance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcandance/pseuds/deadcandance)



Guardare quegli stessi occhi ora ti è quasi impossibile, non basta tutto il tuo coraggio, tutta la tua forza a far si che tu possa mantenere quello sguardo ancora a lungo. Fai fatica a riconoscerlo, il viso contorto dall’ira più cieca, gli occhi velati di un innaturale colore ambrato, così simile a quell’ambiente inospitale che vi circonda e che sai sarà la tomba di Anakin in eterno. _Anakin non esiste più_ , ti sforzi di pensare, in un vano tentativo di convincerti fallito in partenza, perché non hai neppure il coraggio di prendere la sua vita o di restare a guardarlo mentre muore nel più atroce dei modi. Hai deciso di abbandonarlo alla lava incandescente, lo lascerai lì, mentre la sua carne brucia e si scioglie e tu cercherai di scappare il più velocemente possibile dalle sue urla e dalla consapevolezza di averlo perso per sempre. È quella stessa lava a bruciarti dentro, un dolore insopportabile che parte dal cuore e si dirama in tutte le tue membra e brucia, distrugge tutto ciò che incontra nel suo impietoso cammino.

 _Ti odio._ Risuona continuo nella tua mente il suo grido e ogni volta è come sentirlo dalle sue labbra, ogni volta è come una pugnalata al cuore ricevuta alle spalle. Sai che è vero e pensi sia questo il motivo di tanto dolore.

 _Eri mio fratello, Anakin. Ti volevo bene._ E fa male anche l’ultima bugia, forse più del resto, o forse la sofferenza è così tanta che non riesci più a capire che cosa faccia più male. Hai pensato, per un istante, di dirgli la verità, ma dalle tue labbra sono uscite solo menzogne. Fa male anche sapere che lui morirà senza sapere che lo hai amato con tutto te stesso, non come un fratello, non come un futile amante, ma come qualcosa di più, nemmeno riesci a trovare una parola che possa descriverlo. Hai nutrito questo sentimento per tutta una vita, in silenzio, senza che nessuno sapesse o se ne accorgesse, non hai mai permesso che trapelasse, che destasse sospetto, hai giocato la parte del Maestro alla perfezione. E quando vedevi il modo in cui guardava lei, la sua Padmé, sua _moglie_ , fingevi di non sapere, fingevi di non sentirti morire ogni volta che pensavi al suo amore per lei, e non per te.

Ti capita di riflettere su come sarebbero andate le cose se avessi raccontato tutta la verità. Forse le vostre strade si sarebbero divise, forse Anakin avrebbe avuto un nuovo Maestro e forse tu in questo momento non ti ritroveresti a guardare per l’ultima volta il viso di colui che hai amato. Lo avresti salvato.

È un attimo. Solo un piccolo e misero attimo che basta a farti capire che è la fine. Volgi un ultimo sguardo ai suoi occhi, mentre lui, fra i lamenti di dolore, cerca di risalire, di allontanarsi dal fiume di lava aggrappandosi al terreno con la mano artificiale, i frammenti di esso che gli sfuggono dalle dita e paiono farsi beffe di quel tentativo disperato di vita, la speranza di sopravvivere che gli sfugge dalle dita come il terreno che si sbriciola nel suo pugno e che lascia il suo corpo mutilato fermo, in attesa di una morte che non desidera e da cui sa di non poter scampare.

È un attimo prima della fine. Incontri quegli occhi per l’ultimo istante prima di voltarti e andare via ed è come guardare in faccia un bambino spaventato. E tu sei immobile, _credi_ di esserlo, perché hai già cominciato ad avanzare. Il suo viso è sporco di lacrime di dolore e paura, fango e cenere. Camminare è difficile, la terra ti sfugge sotto ai piedi e minaccia di farti cadere da un momento all’altro. Vedi le sue labbra secche muoversi, eppure credi di averlo già sentito pronunciare quella breve frase. Come se già fossi a conoscenza di ogni cosa.

 

« _Salvami, Obi-Wan._ »

 

Non è altro che un sussurro, debole, sopraffatto dalle esplosioni e dallo scroscio denso di lava in tutto ciò che vi circonda. E ti pare quasi che sia stato un altro a dire quelle parole, così lontane e così opposte a quel grido disumano d’odio, simile al verso di una bestia, che solo poco tempo prima lo stesso Anakin ti ha rivolto.

Ma non ti stupisci quando ti sembra quasi di stare a guardare il tuo stesso corpo mentre lo sollevi da terra e lo stringi fra le braccia, allontanandoti con quanta più fretta possibile da quella riva che dà sull’inferno. Sai che quel suo _salvami_ non si limita a quella sola circostanza, sai che è una preghiera di aiuto, Anakin vuole essere salvato dalle tenebre che attanagliano il suo animo forte e che combattono con quel suo lato buono che vorrebbe sopraffare l’oscurità, ma che non può riuscirci. Non da solo. E forse pensi che questo sia il destino del tuo giovane padawan, condannato ad un’esistenza in bilico fra luce e buio, bene e male, in un infinito scontro senza vincitori.

Quasi incespichi ed è soltanto mentre cerchi di non cadere che ti rendi conto che stai correndo. Ma ti abbandoni sulle ginocchia che affondano fra la ghiaia scura, la stretta sul corpo di Anakin salda e sicura. Vorresti dirgli che va tutto bene e che ogni cosa si sistemerà, ma non ci riesci perché hai quasi paura di vederlo tramutarsi in cenere fra le tue braccia, ritrovandoti a stringere dei resti che poi il vento ti porterà via senza pietà, lasciandoti con niente se non dolore, vuoto, senso di incompletezza. Ma Anakin è vivo fra le tue braccia ed afferri la sua mano artificiale come a volerti assicurare che sia vero, sentendo subito dopo le dita metalliche chiudersi sulla tua e ancora una volta puoi avvertire quell’immortale desiderio di sopravvivere, di vita che vuole vivere.

 

« Non voglio morire … » mormora debolmente, il corpo scosso da spasmi di dolore.

 

« Non morirai, non permetterò che accada. » gli rispondi, certo delle tue parole. Cammineresti a piedi nudi sulla lava incandescente se questo servisse a salvargli la vita, anche a costo di bruciarti fino a cessare d’esistere.

 

Lo vedi annuire con un gesto piccolo del capo e poi chiude gli occhi ed abbandona la testa sul tuo petto. Senti la paura crescere, temi di aver infranto la promessa appena fatta, ma il leggero alzarsi ed abbassarsi del petto di Anakin ti fa capire che lui è ancora qui con te, stremato, al limite delle forze e in fin di vita, ma ancora con te. Ed è tutto ciò che conta in questo momento.

Ti rialzi, ti sforzi di radunare tutte le forze che ti rimangono per fare l’ultimo sforzo di riportarlo alla nave e abbandonare per sempre quel pianeta d’orrore. Durante quella camminata che sembra infinita gli parli, sai che ti sente perché ogni tanto il suo viso contratto dal dolore cambia leggermente espressione e una volta riesci addirittura a scorgere l’ombra di un sorriso sulle sue labbra. Gli racconti ricordi, leggende ... ti sembra di ritornare indietro nel tempo, quando Anakin era ancora un bambino e ogni cosa era più semplice, e gli riferisci senza vergogna il flusso dei tuoi pensieri, gli chiedi se si ricorda ancora le storie che gli raccontavi quando non riusciva a prendere sonno e quando la mattina ti ritrovava addormentato, seduto, accanto al suo letto. E lui annuisce. Sono frasi futili, prive di importanza, ma che servono a tenerlo cosciente fino a quando non sarai certo che se chiude gli occhi, non sarà per sempre.

Quando entri nella nave rivolgi uno sguardo a Padmé, ancora priva di sensi e ti senti terribilmente in colpa perché in quei momenti appena vissuti ti sei quasi dimenticato di lei. E del suo bambino. Il bambino _di Anakin_. Adagi lui dalla parte opposta e chiedi ai due droidi di prendersi cura di entrambi durante il viaggio di ritorno, di informarti di ogni cosa, di ogni pericolo per la salute di marito e moglie.

Prima di partire ti prendi solo un secondo per guardarli: così giovani, consumati da un amore che rischia di ucciderli entrambi, un amore che comprendi fin troppo bene. Sai di non poter far parte della loro vita, sai che non c’è spazio per te nella loro famiglia e in fondo è giusto così. Anakin e Padmé saranno felici con il loro bambino. E tu sai che in fin dei conti è quel che lui desidera sopra ogni cosa e che merita.

Non importa quanto forte sia l’amore che provi, farai di tutto per salvarlo.

_Per salvarli._

**Author's Note:**

> Ho divorato soltanto di recente tutti gli episodi di Star Wars, uno dopo l'altro, e mi sono letteralmente innamorata della coppia composta da Obi-Wan e Anakin. Reduce dal finale dell'episodio III (che mi ha spezzato il cuore) ho scritto le righe qui sopra di getto e solo rileggendole mi sono resa conto che effettivamente il tutto potrebbe apparire confusionario, ma in un certo senso è un effetto voluto, un modo di rappresentare il flusso di pensieri e sensazioni in Obi. Spero di non aver reso OOC i personaggi, ho cercato il più possibile di attenermi ai caratteri che possiedono nel canon.  
> E ... non ho altro da dire. Spero vi sia piaciuta!


End file.
